1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detonator triggering device which is located in the head of an underwater projectile, and wherein a pressure receiver which is positioned within an opening in the projectile head is exposed to a dynamic pressure or velocity head.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A detonator triggering device of this type is described in German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 31 33 364. In that instance, the pressure receiver has a load imparted thereto through the intermediary of a spring such that, at a sufficient speed of the projectile below water, a switch is held open by the dynamic pressure. Upon penetrating through the surface of the water, the switch will close as a result of the change in the dynamic pressure. As a consequence, this will trigger the detonation. In order to be able to securely activate the switch, it is necessary to have a certain extent of displacement of the pressure receiver relative to the head of the projectile. This leads to sealing problems inasmuch as, on the one hand, the pressure receiver must be movable relative to the head, and on the other hand, it must be sealed with respect to the head. The last-mentioned is already because it is otherwise on both sides thereof exposed to water.
The point in time of the actuation the device pursuant to the German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 31 33 364 depends upon the spring characteristic. This effectually limits its capability or range of utilization since, for example, it is not possible to utilize impact against a target as the switching criteria with such a device when the device is designed to trigger upon leaving the water.
In the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 31 33 364 the response sensitivity depends upon the spring. Consequently, it is only more or less coarsely adjustable and, in particular, can hardly be further adjusted thereafter.